


Closing the Gap

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic I posted on tumblr set after Three Garridebs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Gap

Sherlock confesses his love when he thinks John is about to die. But John doesn’t die. And after he comes to in hospital, John finally, truly, understands how Sherlock feels about him. He sits on Sherlock’s confession for a month. Just working the entire thing out inside his head.

John knows Sherlock believes he didn’t hear it. That he was too far gone at the time. John sees him at times; catches Sherlock’s eyes for a brief moment before they flick away nervously. Sherlock making endless tea. Sherlock fiddling with his violin. The downturn of his mouth. The soft sigh he emits sometimes, full of weight and sadness. John is making sure he and Sherlock are ready, but he’s also questioning himself: was Sherlock’s confession a mistake? Does he regret it? John doesn’t want to take that next step, that next irreversible action if Sherlock wishes he could take that moment back.

A month after the blurted confession, John wakes to the smell of bacon. He emerges from his room and follows the scent down the stairs and comes upon Sherlock, heaping breakfast onto plates. Bacon and sausages and eggs and toast with jam. Looking determined…and also terrified. And John knows. It wasn’t a mistake. It wasn’t a Hail Mary Sherlock hoped would bring him back. He meant every word. He LOVES John with his whole heart and soul. And John kicks himself for hesitating this entire month; for making Sherlock feel any more insecurity than he already has.

He clears his throat. Sherlock’s head jerks up and their eyes lock. A cup of tea in one hand and a spatula in the other, he looks lost. John isn’t lost anymore, and he doesn’t want Sherlock to feel that way anymore either. John closes the distance between them in three steps. He gently takes the mug and utensil from Sherlock’s grip and sets them onto the table. His hands move to either side of Sherlock’s face, cupping it gently, his thumbs stroking those infuriating cheekbones, those teasing lips. Those infuriating cheekbones that are flushed, now. Those teasing lips are parted into a lovely ‘o’ shape. Sherlock’s eyes are wild and he is clearing his throat uncontrollably. John moves his face closer, their eyes locked, only a centimeter between their lips.

“John…” Sherlock’s voice is completely broken.

“I heard you,” John says before closing the gap for good.


End file.
